Runaway
by Evilsister95
Summary: They were happy. They were almost perfect. Almost. She's a witch. He's a mere Mortal. Being together is not an option it's death. She tried leaving for his sake. He couldn't let her go. She built a wall. He brought it down with a single confrontation. AU


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

**NOTE: This story is vaguely based on the book "BEAUTIFUL CREATURES" so STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES FOR THAT TOO. Read the book the book, I'm sure you'll love it! **

**RUNAWAY**

"What are you doing here, Kenshin?" Kaoru stared up at the ceiling, I followed her gaze to the words on the wall.

_Who am I/ Are you another person I'm holding back/ Is darkness all I'm capable of/ Do you know who I am?_

"I want to talk about last night."

"You mean about why you were following me?" Her voice was cruel, which pissed me off.

"I wasn't following you. I was looking for you because I was worried. But I can see that would be inconvenient since you were too busy hooking up with Enshi"

Kaoru's jaw tightened, her gaze steeled as she stood up, my oversized sweatshirt, which she had on grazing her knees. I tried not to soften myself at the sight I'd accustomed to love.

"Enshi and I are just friends. We weren't hooking up."

"Do you hang all over all your friends like that?"

Kaoru stepped closer to me, the ends of her hair beginning to gently lift off her shoulders. The chandelier hanging from the center of her ceiling began to sway. "Do you kiss all of yours?" She looked me right in the eye, her gaze harsh and angry.

The lights on the chandelier exploded, tiny shards raining down on us and piercing our skin.

"What are you—?"

"Don't bother lying, Kenshin. I know what you and your 'kendo partner' were doing outside The Bounce."

Her voice came in my head, just for what I had been yearning for, but it came bitter and sharp.

_I heard you. You were telepathizing. Brown eyes, black hair, and white plums"? Sound familiar?_

She was right. I was telepathizing, and she'd heard every word.

_Nothing happened_

She laughed humourlessly as the chandelier hurtled onto her bed, missing me by a few inches. I felt my breath catch up to me. She heard me.

_Nothing happened? How stupid do you think I am? That I wouldn't find out? Kenshin I could __**feel**__ it!_

I couldn't look her in the eye, Kaoru could see everything, and she didn't need her powers to do it.

"I lost it when I saw you with Enshi, and I wasn't thinking."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but everything happens for a reason. You almost kissed Tomoe because you **wanted** to"

_Maybe I wanted to piss you off, because I saw you with another guy._

_Don't bullshit with me._

I searched her face; the dark circles under her eyes seemed to grow as did the sadness.

The vibrant cobalt eyes I loved so much were gone—replaced by a fading blue.

_What are you doing with me, Kenshin?_

_I don't know anymore_

Kaoru's face fell for a slight second but she caught herself before I could give it a second thought. "You've been dying to get out, haven't you? Now you can run off with your little Mortal girlfriend without a burden." She spit the word _Mortal_ as if she despised it with her very being but I knew better, better enough to know that's exactly what Kaoru wanted to be normal or in her opinion Mortal. Whatever pain she was feeling was suppressed by her anger.

"You'll be back on the basketball team by the time school starts and maybe Tomoe could the cheer squad too. I'm sure Yumi and Shura will love her."

I heard another cracking sound just as the drywall smashed next to me. I barely flinched knowing Kaoru she would try harder if I so much as moved to get out of her way.

My throat clogged up at her wrong accusation. Kaoru was wrong, yet I couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to date a regular girl, a Mortal girl, rather a witch.

_I always knew you wanted that. Now you can have it._

I was completely in dust by the time she finished. She was fighting back tears.

_That's not what I meant, and you know it._

_Do I? Really Kenshin, you tell me is loving someone supposed to be this hard? _

_I never cared about that_

_That's where you're wrong, you and I both know we can never fully be together physically, I would kill you that way. _

_You haven't killed me yet. We're together now, does it matter how? _

She let the tears fall. I gently reached up to wipe them and felt the constant electric feel wrap itself into my body, her current. Too much physical contact with her could kill me, literally. She and I both knew it but that never stopped us. We had come close once, and that was the last time we'd been this close. She was slowly distancing herself from my life. I could barely hear what she was saying next, my mind kept rerunning over the thought of being without her.

I clutched her unsteadily closer to my chest, and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't watch her destroy herself over a silly notion that her kind was purely evil, when the world itself held much more corruption then her soul. I could feel every inch of her burning against me.

_It doesn't matter Kao, you're not one of them_

_I'm not one of you either. _

She whispered the last words as if afraid the moment would dissipate. I tangled my hands into her hair. There was no part of me that could let go. I couldn't tell whether she was crying or not, the ceiling racked under her pressure. She reached up and laced her fingers behind my neck, pulling me close. I found her lips automatically, and we were all over each other as if afraid this might be our last chance to touch again. Her mouth tugged at my bottom lip, biting gently into my skin, there was no blood. Just necessity. I turned, pushing her against the already weakened walls. Her breath came out ragged, echoing in my ear even louder than my own. I raked my hands through her hair, pulling it out of her trademark ponytail, and guiding her mouth to mine. The pressure in my chest started to build, my heart quickened, leaving me short of breath. The current.

Kaoru obviously felt it too. She pushed away from me, as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and strained a smile at her "Yeah, I'm fine. For a Mortal."

_I'm complicated Kenshin. This is complicated. I don't want to be your charity case. I know things will be different after my Change but-_

_Trust me Kao, you're not a charity case to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're you, there's __**nothing **__complicated about that. You're Change won't __**change**__ anything, not who you are, not the way I feel about you nothing, absolutely nothing can change that. _

_I love you._

I grabbed her and she burrowed herself deeper into my chest, her scent wafted in the air. _ Jasmine. _I couldn't believe it would be that simple, to sum up everything we'd been through in those three words. But inevitably it was.

_I love you too. Don't run away from me again._

She smiled a real smile and reached for my hand, I squeezed it slightly and pulled her down on her bed. Tucking her in the crook of my neck I pulled the covers over our heads. Though none of my dreams, about her, _ever_ went remotely like this, in a matter of minutes, we were both sound asleep. Sleeping our fears away.

**AN: Well tell me what you think? Review ! :) If there was any confusion K & K can talk to each other telepathically, and "The Bounce" was a club. Hope that clears any confusion. **


End file.
